This relates generally to electronic devices with displays, and, more particularly, to organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have pixels with light-emitting diodes. The light emitting diodes each have electrodes (i.e., an anode and a cathode). Emissive material is interposed between the electrodes. During operation, current passes between the electrodes through the emissive material, generating light.
A display panel of an electronic device has an active display area that is surrounded by an inactive border region. Circuitry formed in the active area may be protected using encapsulation material. The encapsulation material can help prevent moisture from seeping into the active area of the display. When encapsulation material is used in forming a display, one or more dam structures have to be formed in the inactive border area to contain the encapsulation material. Formation of the dam structures can, however, increase the inactive border area.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays may be formed on flexible substrates. Displays with flexible substrates may be bent. For example, it may be desirable to bend an edge of a display to hide inactive display components along the edge of the display from view. The process of bending a display can create stresses within the structures of the display. For example, bent metal traces may become stressed. Stress-induced damage such as cracks may adversely affect display reliability.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays with reduced border area and stress-relieving features.